


Into you

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Into you - Ariana Grande. "A little less conversation, a little more touch my body"
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Kudos: 9





	Into you

Today was the day. MC fumbled with their nice clothes as they made their way to Asmodeus’ room. They were ready, they had taken a long bath and used their expensive body cream. MC had put more effort than ever in fixing their hair and making sure they looked their best. After all, having sex with the Avatar of Lust was sure to be a big event.

Asmodeus and MC had talked about it beforehand, discussed what MC would be comfortable doing, if they had any prior experience, where would they like it to happen. After taking note of everything MC explained, Asmodeus had invited them to his bedroom (the chosen location) the next day.

MC looked up at Asmodeus from her sitting position in bed. He had offered a glass of wine and they had accepted, smiling at him before taking the glass. Asmodeus began telling them about their day and then about gossips he had heard around campus about some other students. MC quickly engaged in his conversation, asking more questions and downing her second glass of wine, now much more relaxed even if they were both sitting close in his bed.

When MC looked at the clock on their wrist they realized it had been more than one hour where they had done nothing but talk. Taking a deep breath, they decided to let Asmodeus know they were finally ready for them to finally start. Carefully, MC but their hand on Asmodeus’ arm as he spoke, rubbing it a little and squeezing it softly.

Asmodeus kept talking.

Thinking he may have not noticed her action, MC did it again. And again. Making sure to wait a couple of minutes before each try, they repeated their action, vainly hoping for a response that never came. Pursing their lips, they resorted to do their best impression of a flirty laugh, rolling their hair around their fingers and giving them the look, so he knew they were more than ready to stop the conversation and start their first night together. But nothing they did seemed to have an effect of Asmodeus, who kept telling MC stories that would have seemed interesting any other night but that one.

Just as when they were about to think another plan of action to get Asmodeus to start touching them already, MC felt a pair of lips pressing against theirs. They yelped in surprise, the kiss not lasting longer than a couple of seconds. Asmodeus pulled away and set his eyes on MC.

“I’m sorry, is this okay?” Asmodeus asked with an apologetic smile.

“Yes! It’s okay, more than okay!” MC assured him with several nods, making him chuckle. “I’ve been sending you so many signals!” they laughed.

“Signals?” Asmodeus asked, blinking twice. “Which signals?”

“Well, I touched your arm a bunch of times. And I– I laughed really flirty at this thing you said and…”

“You think those are signals?” Asmodeus snorted.

He immediately put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but he quickly found himself doing exactly that alongside MC, who was also laughing at their own expense, knowing how ridiculous it all was.

“Those are not signals, sweetie” he said tenderly, putting a strand of MC’s hair behind their ear.

“Well, I don’t really have sex with people I don’t trust enough so I’ve never had to use signals, I guess” they excused themselves with a shrug. Asmodeus cradled their face with his right hand and pressed another soft kiss on their lips.

“I am glad you trust me enough” he said, making MC smile. Soon, they took the initiative, leaning in and kissing the demon. They licked their lower lip, deepening the next kiss as their hands crawled up Asmodeus’ neck. MC locked their fingers in the demon’s hair, loving the sensation of how soft it was. Asmodeus let out a pleased groan and pulled MC even closer to him.

A few moments later, MC pulled away, their mouth not even an inch away from their lover’s mouth.

“I guess that’s how I should have ended the chatting” MC chuckled.

“Next time, just let me now. I’m always at your command” Asmodeus, winked, before pushing MC onto the bed.


End file.
